


Cuddling?

by demonhunterknight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight
Summary: I don't what i'm doing I have 10 minutes in class to write this





	1. Chapter 1

The well-worn sofa sank under Sherlock’s weight as he collapsed onto it, sighing in exhaustion. 

He’d left John to deal with the tenacious whirlwind that was Mrs Hudson, but he couldn’t help but eavesdrop on their conversation. Who knew, he might pick up on a tidbit of information to freak John out with later on. It was so fun to tease him like that - the expressions he made were downright adorable. 

“How am I supposed to reach a shelf that high? I’m old-“

“So you admit you’re an old lady-“

“That’s not what I said-“

Sherlock tuned them out. It wasn’t going to be an interesting argument. 

Depending on how long it took for John to give up, he had another couple minutes of relative silence before his roommate returned and made everything more difficult. 

Not because Sherlock disliked having John around - the opposite, in fact. It was just hard to logically decode his feelings when the object of his affections is being ridiculously distracting. 

The cafe incident was downright confusing. Sherlock didn’t think he could hate anything more than a disappointing mystery but confusion was the worst. He was deep thought about what had happened earlier in the cafe. About the waiters remark about their so called 'relationship' and John's reaction... That was what bothered him the most, the way he had stood up so fast, as if he was angered or embarrassed and just...Left, without telling him. Which was unusual for John, he never had done anything like this before, he had always tried to explain they weren't dating (and failed) and that was that. He had never reacted like that before... This was a interesting.

Sherlock opened his eyes at the sound of John's heavy footsteps on the stairs, and glanced towards him. The shorter man looked down bashfully at his shoes, causing Sherlock to frown in confusion, John's behaviour was irritating him, he couldn't understand what was wrong, which for the world's first consulting detective, was unheard of.  
"What is it?" Sherlock demanded, at the sound of his voice breaking the silence, John jumped. He looked up his eyes darting around the room until they reluctantly landed on Sherlock, a streak of red covering his features.  
"N-Nothing" He replied with a shaky breath and with that he walked into the kitchen. Sherlock followed. John stood there awkwardly pouring already boiled water into a mug, Sherlock cocked his head and walked over a smile pulling at the corner of his lips, he had realised now what was wrong about John's behaviour and wanted to have some fun with it.

Yes he knew this was wrong but he couldn't help but tease him.


	2. Chapter 2

DWalking up behind him, Sherlock slowly slid his arms around John's waist. The sociopath had  
been watching romantic comedies recently thanks to John making him watch 'TV Shows'  
however scientifically inaccurate they were.. Made him well, learn a few things. He felts John  
tense up at the contact and his smirk grew even wider, he let his head fall onto John's upper back  
and he stayed there... Just waiting. Waiting for John's reaction. For John to say something. For  
him to do... Anything.  
He stayed like this for several minutes.  
When John had finally made a move Sherlock was calculating what he did wrong and was  
beginning to wonder if he was actually wrong in why John was acting like this. But he couldn't  
be. Could he? He was Sherlock Holmes, he didn't make mistakes, but here he was pondering  
what had gone wrong. He was so deep in thought he didn't realise that John had somehow  
managed to turn his body so his now rested on John's chest and was pulling his head up towards  
his.  
Sherlock barely registered the moment John's lips came into contact with his, and his eyes  
widened in surprise staring at John's closed eyes he finally realised that he was right, and smiled  
into the kiss and deepening it.  
John's lips were warm, and a peachy taste to them, he wondered if the man had been applying lip  
balm, It wouldn't surprise him, he tried to stop thinking and just concentrate on John. On the kiss.  
This was one of the few, if first kiss he had ever experienced, and even though this was with  
another man, it was.... Intoxicating. And Sherlock was enjoying every moment of it, and he could  
tell from the bulge in John's pants.  
Sherlock straightened his body, adamant on being dominant. At John's reluctant  
acceptance Sherlock began to nip at John's bottom lip causing him to let out a moan, allowing  
Sherlock to explore his mouth claiming every part of it as his.  
As the kiss began to get even more heated Mrs Hudson walked through the door holding a bottle  
of pills, upon seeing the two in such an intimate position she dropped them, as they clattered to the  
floor Sherlock and John sprung apart, heat rising to both of their cheeks. Mrs Hudson looked  
down, picked up the pills and walked back out shutting the door as she did so.  
John glanced at Sherlock his breathing shaky, and smiled. A smile that Sherlock returned.  
Knowing that their time in 221B Baker Street would be wisely... And intimately spent.


End file.
